


Laundry Daydreams

by Amazilia_beryllina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert Week, Laundry day, science wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazilia_beryllina/pseuds/Amazilia_beryllina
Summary: A laundry day drabble for Holtzbert Week day 4





	Laundry Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This maybe could have taken place sometime after the events in Live, Laugh, Ghostbust. Or it could be its own thing altogether, so no need to read that other story unless you really want to ;)

“I believe in you,” Erin said teasingly. Even so, she paused on her way out of the laundry room to toss an unsure look over her shoulder. “But seriously, call me if you need help.”

“I think I can handle the laundry!” Holtz shouted after her. She turned to the pile of clothes before her. “I think,” she muttered. 

There were an awful lot of colors in the pile, and weren’t colors supposed to be separated? If it was all her own laundry, she’d toss it in and press start as usual, but half of the items belonged to Erin and she wasn’t about to mess those up. Plus, that one old t-shirt that Erin sometimes wore on weekends was in there. The one that was so soft and clung just right and usually meant they were going to spend a good portion of the day lazing around the house cuddling. No way was she going to ruin that shirt.

The laundry challenged nuclear engineer began sorting pants and shirts of somewhat similar hues into piles. Holtz stopped to chuckle at a memory when she came across a lipstick stained dress shirt of hers near the bottom of the hamper, thinking back to Friday night when the ‘Busters decided to go out after a long week of hard work.

She and Erin had been out on the dance floor of the crowded bar dancing to the last few upbeat songs. Erin had tapped out, leaning in to semi-shout in Holtz’ ear that she was going to grab them two more drinks. Holtz nodded and watched Erin go, turning her attention back to the music when Erin was at last lost in the crowd of swaying strangers.

Bobbing in time to the music, Holtz’ eyes snapped open when someone’s body briefly crashed into her own before quickly pulling back to shout at her.

“OMG, I know literally EVERYTHING about you!”

Holtz’ eyes widened at the intensity and unexpectedness of the starry-eyed woman who had rushed up to her. “Excuse me? Have we met?” Holtz asked politely.

“You don’t know me yet, but seriously, I know all about you. You’re Doctor Jillian Holtzmann, but most people call you Holtzmann and you’re super smart and super hot and you fight ghosts!”

At this point, Holtz began to slowly back up, the movement made difficult by the jam-packed dance floor.

“I know your favorite color is red and you like skittles. I’ve read all the magazine profiles.”

The engineer offered a tight smile. “Can’t believe everything you read.”

“And you are, like, genius level smart. And that’s hot.” This comment was accompanied by her first two fingers crawling their way up Holtz’ arm. Holtz looked down and watched her perfectly manicured fingers moving ever closer to her shoulder and neck.

“You know everything about me, huh?”

The woman nodded vigorously, assuming this was Holtzmann’s way of returning her advances.

“Favorite food?”

“Pringles! There are so many pictures of you eating pringles, which are totally one of my favorite things, too!”

“Alma mater?”

“MIT, of course.”

Holtz nodded, rubbing her chin in faux-ponderation. “So you must also know about my beautiful and talented wife whom I recently had the privilege of marrying?” Holtz held up her ring finger, showing off her palladium wedding band.

“Oh, well, but…” the woman stammered, removing her hand from where her fingers were barely grazing Holtz’ neck.

“No buts,” Holtz said firmly. “Look, you’re cute and I’m flattered and all, but my heart belongs to a nerdy physicist who has the cutest nose and a wicked right hook. Enjoy your night.”

With that, Holtz backed away from the enthusiastic stranger and turned to find herself nose to cute nose with a smirking Erin who immediately planted a kiss on her lips. “Somebody made a friend while I was gone,” the physicist said jokingly, eyeing the collar of Holtz’ light blue button up.

The blonde craned her neck and pulled her shirt out as far as she could, spotting the offending lipstick stain she didn’t realize the woman left behind when she collided with her moments before.

Erin clasped her wife’s waist firmly, tugging her hips into her own, causing Holtz to direct her gaze back to her favorite pair of blue eyes. “We’re taking that shirt off immediately when we get home.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Holtz saluted with an eyebrow wiggle.

Erin knocked on the door frame, pulling the engineer out of her daydream and back to Sunday morning in their sunny laundry room. “I didn’t think this chore would throw you for such a loop, Jill.”

Rolling her eyes, Holtz tossed the shirt, hitting Erin square in the face and causing her to laugh.

“I finished vacuuming, so how about we finish up in here and head out for some brunch? Patty’s got plans, but Abby said she’d meet up with us if we want to try that new waffle place near her.”

“Excellent!” exclaimed Holtz, smooching Erin on the cheek when she passed by on her way out of the room. “Just let me grab my walkin’ shoes.”

Erin smiled, watching her partner do a dance-walk to their closet. “Wait a sec,” she called out, remembering the shirt in her hands. “How did I get stuck doing the laundry, too?!” Deciding to let it slide for the sake of her garments, she picked up a stain treatment pen. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.” Erin rolled her eyes when her comment was met with muffled laughter and the promise that a mimosa was in her future.


End file.
